Like Father, Like Son
by KaydenceRei
Summary: They say that beyond blood there can be nothing else. The ties to the world and your family are bound by simple strands of DNA. Maybe it's true. But sometimes, sharing a bloodline just isn't enough and some things are thicker then blood. PrePhiladelphia.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. Clear and simple.

**Author's Note**: This story is Pre-Philadelphia. Anything that happens in the story isn't what will happen in the actual episode (or at least, one would think Dick Wolf didn't have the mind of a seventeen year-old. But who really knows?)

**Like Father, Like Son**:

Olivia Benson stood alone on the pier. She tried to understand how it could have happened. How a man could turn so horribly wrong. It wasn't genetics. It couldn't be. They shared the same father, the same X-Chromosome. Being a rapist didn't come from the genes, it came from your ideals. Even so, she felt compelled to use genetics as an excuse for Simon Marsden.. for her half-brother.

And yet even with the ideal that she should be defending her blood, her brother.. she couldn't find it in herself to voice the opinion. Maybe that was because she knew the truth. She knew that it wasn't genetics that made her brother into a rapist. It was his own.. twisted and sick.. personal choice in life. No matter what tied her to Simon, nothing changed the facts about him. Simon Marsden, her brother, was a serial rapist.

A short sigh escaped Olivia's parted lips as she rested her forearms on the banister of the pier. She watched the waves crash into the wood below, onto the beach. It some ways, she was like the ocean. Her life, never ceasing it's crash onto the sand, always crashing again and again until it had it's down time. Where it calmed for just a brief moment before in went into yet another uproar.

Her fingers finally tugged the band out of her hair, releasing the pony-tail she kept in during her work hours. She wasn't working now. Instead, she was thinking. And when she was thinking, she knew better then to leave the detective appearance on. So she ran her fingers through her hair, evening out the strands to deform the way the hair band had molded her hair.

She knew better. She knew so much better then to continue talking to the man she'd discovered as her half-brother. Especially when the man was an obvious rapist. He hid none of his ill-feelings towards women, not until it came to her that was. But she supposed that had to do with blood. She was told there was nothing thicker then blood, but the ideal escaped her. There was always something thicker then blood. And that, was trust.

Still. Even knowing everything she knew about Simon, she had agreed to meet with him out here. Why she'd done so, was beyond her own thinking capacity at this very moment. She only wished there was a good reason, but she knew the only reason for it was one thing. He was.. in fact.. her blood relative.

It was that moment when she felt him approaching. That moment when she suspected that something was different about his attitude. But still, she said nothing as he walked up beside her, imitating her image so that he was standing in the same position she was.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Olivia asked, the words leaving her lips before she could manage to bite them back.

Simon simply stared forward. Her comment hadn't seemed to phase him in the slightest. To someone who wasn't equal to Olivia when it came to intellectual instincts, they may have thought he didn't actually want anything from his half-sister. But he knew she was smart. She was more then just beauty, there were brains behind her looks.

"I didn't tell you to say anything," he stated matter-of-factly. "I simply wanted to speak to my sister," he told her. "Is it so wrong to feel like I've already lost you, when we've only just come to realize the other existed?"

"You didn't lose anything, Simon," she replied to him flatly. "You didn't lose me," she said, emphasizing the previous statement. "Because, Simon," she began quietly. "You have to have something, before you gain the ability to lose it."

Simon glanced over at Olivia's face. He could see it in her eyes, her face, and her entire demeanor. She was completely and utterly serious. Disappointment marred her face, mixed with pity for him. Pity.. did she really have the right to pity him? All things considered, he figured she should have been as fucked up as he was. But somehow, she wasn't. And he didn't find the fairness in that.

He gritted his teeth. "You think you're perfect, that you're flawless?" he questioned her. "Well you're not," he stated. "You're genes are as fucked up as mine are, Olivia, and you can't change genetics."

"Genes aren't all there are to a person, Simon," Olivia responded dryly. "You're basing you're life decisions on the fact that our father was some sick, perverted son of a bitch?" she asked curtly.

Simon seemed offended, almost repulsed by what Olivia said to him. How could she not blame that man for screwing up every detail in her life? In a way, he was starting to consider her more twisted then he was.

"Then tell me something, Olivia," Simon said to her as his eyes looked down at the water.

Olivia gritted her teeth. "Tell you what?"

Simon smiled. "Tell me you aren't afraid of the way your children will turn out," he told her. "Tell me that you aren't afraid of the way a man will react to the fact you're a bastard child, born of a rapist."

"I can't tell you that," Olivia responded quietly.

Simon frowned now. "Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I know the truth," she explained to him. "I know that no matter what, I was deemed damaged goods at birth," she stated to him in blatant honesty. "I have nothing to give anyone, and almost everything to take away."

Simon was silent. He watched the blank expression on her facial features. Was she really that unaffected by the words that she'd just allowed to pass through her lips?

"Is that was you really believe?" he asked in response.

"No Simon, it's not what I believe," Olivia stated back to him in response. "It's the truth, it's what I know."

Simon shook his head. "Then the truth is a lie, and what you know, isn't real," he told her simply.

Olivia took her first glance at Simon. What he said didn't make any sense to her. Of course it was the truth, and of course what she knew was real. She only managed a questioning look though, nothing more came from her mouth.

"You gave me something, Olivia," Simon admitted to her. "You gave me a sister, a woman to finally care about."

Olivia felt almost guilty at Simon's words towards her. She knew that the look of guilt had washed all over her face the moment his words hit her fully. Truth be told, she simply hadn't expected the words to come from him. It didn't seem like something Simon Marsden would say. But then again, who was she to trust his words? His sister? She didn't know him well enough. His friend? Not in this life-time. They were merely acquaintances. His words shouldn't have stung like they did.

"And there's so much more, my dear sister," Simon stated wistfully. "So much more that you could give me, that I could never have before you," he said quietly as he turned his body fully towards hers.

Olivia was genuinely confused by his words. But nonetheless, she was curious as to what he could possibly mean. Something in her gut told her that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. And over a period of eight years, she'd learned not to put down her gut feelings. But this one time, she did. Simply for the sake of blood. And she supposed, that was where she'd made her first mistake.

Simon smiled, placing his hand gently on Olivia's shoulder. The look of confusion in her eyes was almost too innocent for him to deal with. How could someone with the gene's of a monster, be so damn innocent? She shouldn't have been allowed to be so innocent, he'd never been allowed to.

"You could give me your friendship, Olivia," he told her. "You could give me your trust, and your loyalty," he said as he took her one hand in his free one.

The uneasy feeling returned to the pit of Olivia's stomach.

"But what I really want, is your love."

Something flashed in her eyes. A mix between disgust, hate, and revulsion. Almost immediately after the words had left Simon's mouth, she'd pulled her hand away from Simon's.

She shook her head. "Stay the hell away from me, Simon," she told him. "I don't want anything to do with you after this moment," she stated before turning away from him to walk away.

Anger flashed in Simon's eyes. Rejection, was definitely not his strong point. He grabbed Olivia's arm, and roughly pulled her back, practically pushing her into the guard railing on the pier with his own body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia questioned.

"Taking what I want, just like I always do," Simon replied.

Bile practically rose up in her throat the moment Simon's hands her on her waist. He was more twisted then she'd originally thought him to be. He'd honestly thought she'd agree to 'love' him. Now he wanted her to stand there and let his hands roam around her body and feel her up? That was beyond the loving sibling role, and she was done playing.

But she was stopped before she even got the chance to start. Just as she'd gotten ready to raise her fist, she found her mocha eyes staring down the barrel of her own .9mm. That stopped her. It had not only caught her by surprise, but put a fear into her that she'd never felt before. Her own sibling was holding a gun to her head.

"You won't take anything away from me, Olivia," Simon stated with a wicked gleam in his eye. "The only choice you have is to give me what I ask for, and enjoy it."

But Olivia couldn't do that. She couldn't let him get the best of her like this. She only saw one choice. She was unarmed, and held at gun point on the edge of a pier overlooking the ocean. As much as she hated the idea, it was time for her to take a leap of faith. She could hear it. The sirens blaring in the distance. They weren't close, but they weren't terribly far either. But she knew they meant one thing. Elliot had gotten her message.

"You bitch," Simon yelled out. "You set me up?!" he screamed the question out. "I'm your brother, your flesh and blood and you set me up?!" he practically growled the words out. "You're going to pay Olivia, you're not my sister, you're just another whore," he seethed out in anger.

Olivia did the only thing that was left to do. She did a quick kick at the gun in Simon's hands, causing him to begin fumbling with it in the air. The moment he was too busy to deal with her, she climbed the guard railing and simply heaved her body into the ocean. The water was deep enough, unfortunately, Simon had jumped in after her. She wasn't the best swimmer, but it didn't help that her shirt was now snagged on a piece of wood as she tried to swim away from Simon.

"You're not getting away from me Olivia," Simon told her as he began swimming towards the place where she was stuck. "You're going to belong to me, being my sister makes you my property Olivia, and I do what I please with my property."

"Stay the hell away from me you sick bastard!" she yelled at him.

There was only one thing she could do to get away from him. And she did it. She ducked out of her shirt, and began swimming as fast and hard as she could towards the shore. Unfortunately she didn't get very close to it before Simon grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. And she was practically defenseless when he used his weight to hold her under the water.

"OLIVIA!" came the voice of Elliot from up the beach.

A few other voices began calling her name as well.

Olivia could hardly hear them beneath the water, but she'd heard the first call for her. She'd heard Elliot. Finally she managed to get her head above the surface, coughing and sputtering water from her mouth. She'd made one, and only one attempt to call out for help. Yelling as loud as she could for Elliot before she lost the battle once more and was held under the surface of the water. Out of air, and nearly life, her arms seemed to stop flailing.

Elliot had heard her. And he heard the splashing of the water that sounded, like someone was failing terribly at keeping themselves up. He got more scared though, when the noises stopped. He ran half way down the pier when he saw them. Or rather, when he saw Simon, keeping his weight on Olivia's body to hold her under the water. He dove in quickly, no thoughts, no nothing, merely the ideal of getting to Olivia.

Fin dove in behind him. Both had pulled Simon off of Olivia, and as Elliot began pulling Olivia towards the shore, Fin sucker-punched Simon in the face, knocking him out before dragging him to the shore.

"Damn it, Olivia breathe!" Elliot yelled as he placed his hands over her chest, beginning CPR as he attempted to get the water out of her system.

It took nearly a minute and a half before Olivia coughed up water and spit it out. A minute and a half that seemed like hours to Elliot during his attempts to save her life.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked quietly as he brushed the stray strands of wet hair from Olivia's eyes.

Olivia took in deep breaths. She'd never felt so suffocated before, so scared. But she had to give props to Simon Marsden. If he hadn't almost killed her right there, she never would have realized one thing.

"El.." she coughed out lightly.

Elliot pulled her into his arms, helping her sit up slightly against him.

"What is it, Liv?" he asked.

Olivia's eyes softened slightly at the look of concern on Elliot's face.

Elliot didn't understand the look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "I need to tell you something.." she stated quietly.

Elliot's head tilted to the side. "What?"

"I.. love you.."

Shock registered of Elliot's features. He watched as Olivia seemed to black out once more, and brought his lips to her forehead, cradling her gently in his arms.

"I love you too, Liv.."

He hadn't noticed the small smile that was able to creep it's way onto Olivia's lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yuh-huh. So.. that's my one-shot. Was it ok?**

**-Kay**


End file.
